Because of Harry
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Short little Ron/Hermione fic. Please read. Please?


**Okay, here we go. Short and sweet Ron/Hermione story I wrote out of boredom and the influence of my cold medicine. Disclaimers apply, unfortunately, and it's rated M for a reason. I hope **_**someone**_** likes it, though I doubt anyone will.**

Ron was practically beaming as he jogged down to the Quidditch pitch with Hermione's note in his hand. It read: _Ron, meet me at the Quidditch pitch at eight. I really need to talk to you. It's extremely important. Love, Hermione._ He was five minutes early and excessively excited. Could this possibly be about the kiss they had shared during the battle? Did she want to discuss their relationship? Did she want to kiss again? He couldn't wait to find out. However, when he arrived at the pitch and spotted the people in the center of it the note fluttered to the ground, his smile fell, and his heart ached so badly, it must have broken into millions of pieces. There she was. Hermione. But she wasn't alone. Holding her tightly and kissing her lips affectionately was Victor Krum.

He ran. Ran until he reached the lake where he found a large tree and hid behind it like a child. Tears began to fill his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He sat there with the pieces of the heart he was so willing to give Hermione in his hands and thought bitterly, _I'm such an idiot. Why the hell would she want a pathetic moron like me over him? God, I just want to die._ Insults ran through his head. Some long, others only one word such as; pathetic, stupid, worthless, horrid, unwanted, ridicules, and useless. He hated himself so much at that moment. The locket had twisted his feelings pretty badly and made him hate himself and hurt but this pain…This pain was all his and it didn't need enhancing.

He sat there mentally butchering himself until a loud cry of; "Leave me alone!" broke through the silence across the grounds followed by a few screams. He jumped up and ran off to try to find Hermione. She was pinned on the grass by Krum and struggling with all her might. Her wand was about five feet out of each. He drew his wand and cursed Krum with all the power of intense fury and pain inside him, causing him to sail off Hermione and land a good ten feet away, unconscious with boils springing up on his entire body. Ron helped Hermione to her feet and she hugged him as thanks. "Oh, Ron, thank goodness. You're so wonderful. Thank you."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Don't mention it." He eased her away and began to walk away.

"Uh, did you get my note?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yeah." She hurried after him and he stared at the ground as he walked.

"Then you know I need to talk to you. It's so very important. Ron, please." He stopped but didn't look up. Hermione decided she'd take it. "That kiss…That kiss meant a lot to me, Ron, and I hope it meant something to you too. To me, that kiss was hope. A reason to fight for peace. Because, once there was peace, I figured we could have many more kisses. It was hope because it gave me hope for a bright future. A future with you, Ron."

"Really?" he muttered hopefully, staring at the ground with his fists clenched to keep from shaking from nerves.

"Yes. I love you, Ron. Do you think you could love me?"

He whirled around and she gasped in surprise when he yanked her into his arms and held her so tightly she thought she might break in half though it didn't hurt at all. It felt wonderful to just be in his arms. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. And you have no idea how much I love you."

She wept silent tears of joy and he smiled as she laughed slightly. Then he eased her back, a tender smile on his lips, and wiped away the tears before kissing her gently. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and clung to him as he slowly allowed more fire into the kiss. Soon, they were panting for breath between desperate, passionate kisses and clinging to each other enthusiastically. Hermione could feel his hard-on against her but it only made her hotter. Then she breathed, "Oh, Ron," and he began to tremble.

Frightened by how easily he started to loose control of his hormones and how easily it might cause him to loose her, he eased her back and stepped away to arms length so he could hold her hand but calm down. He gulped and looked at the grass nervously. "Just give me a second, okay? I'm sorry 'bout this."

"It's fine." She stepped closer and put her arms around his neck. He closed his deep blue eyes to enjoy her embrace.

"I know how _hard_ it is to control all the passion that's been building for years. I'm having the same problem. I just want to jump you and make love right here," she purred seductively into his ear.

Suddenly, Ron scooped her up and started walking. She nuzzled her face into the crock of his neck and let him carry her wherever he wanted. He could do whatever he wanted to her because she was completely and utterly his. He carried her into the stands of the Quidditch pitch and set her on a bench. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he kissed her desperately. He pulled back slightly with their foreheads touching and breathed, "I love you. Can I make love to you?"

"Yes," she breathed back. "Please. I've never wanted anything as much."

He pressed the bulge in his pants to her heat through her skirt and panties and she moaned in pleasure and desire. Ron lavished Hermione's neck with fervent attention while his heart raced. He honestly couldn't believe she loved him. His biggest dream was coming true though so he wasn't going to hesitate. She moaned his name when he sucked on her pulse point lovingly and he grinned. His name. It wasn't Harry's name on her lips. It wasn't Krum's or McLaggen's. It was his. His heart felt like it might explode with joy.

Hermione clutched Ron's biceps, loving the feel of how muscular he had grown to be, and threw her head back in pleasure. This was amazing. Ronald Weasley was an absolute god made to pleasure women, she decided. For a moment, she didn't care where he had learned to do this. She didn't care that Lavender had probably been his first time. All she cared about was the fact that he loved _her_. Not Lavender or Fleur or anyone else. Just her. And he wanted her. He was gasping out _her_ name when they rubbed their most sensitive areas together, no one else's. That was good enough for her.

He began to unbutton her uniform shirt eagerly, fumbling a bit with the tiny buttons, while she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He finished unbuttoning it before unzipping her skirt and pushing the shirt off her. She shivered as the cold night air hit her flushed skin. "Sorry. Let me move you out of the wind."

"It's fine. Warm me up?" she asked sweetly. Ron grinned wildly and bobbed his head enthusiastically. She laughed lightly before kissing him softly. "I love you so much, Ron."

"I love you more." He lowered her down to lie on the bench as she began to unbutton his shirt. She moaned in appreciation for what she saw, running her hands over the defined muscles of his torso. Ron groaned in pleasure before climbing on top of her and kissing her again, this time with more passion than ever. "You have no idea what you do to me, 'Mione."

"I love it when you call me that," she mumbled into his ear. It was red, she noticed, from being a little self-conscious, but he didn't have any hesitation. She forgot how to think when he traced circles around one of her suddenly exposed nipples.

"You're so beautiful, 'Mione," he muttered as he kissed down her neck to the breast opposite the one he was fondling. "I'm so glad I get to see you like this."

"You're the only one who ever has," she admitted. She immediately regretted it when he froze. He looked up with a strange sparkle in the blue eyes she loved so much and she no longer regretted it.

"Really? Not even Krum?" She shook her head. He grinned and kissed her deeply. "Thank you then. You letting me be your first time means a lot."

"Am I your first?" she asked hesitantly. He turned bright red as he nodded. Her heart fluttered. "So, Lavender never got to touch you like this?"

"Well, she tried to through clothing but I didn't like it as much as I do with you doin' it," he admitted confidently once he saw how happy she was to learn he was still a virgin.

Hermione's face split into a large smile before she ran her hand down his chest. Ron's eyes closed with pleasure. "So she never got to do this? Or this?" She kissed his collarbone and he nodded. "What about this?"

He groaned aloud when she licked his nipple attentively. "Never."

"And she never got to see your manhood?" she whispered, a little embarrassed by the word. He mumbled, "Never," again and she smiled brightly. Finally. She got to do something with Ron that the horrid witch had never gotten to. "Her lose."

He chuckled and returned to giving her breast attention. He touched and kissed them as he had always imagined doing and she sighed with pleasure. He swirled his tongue around her nipples, sucked tenderly, and was very pleased with her reaction. She thrashed a bit and nearly screamed his name. "You're amazing, 'Mione. Absolutely perfect."

He pulled off her shirt and slid her panties off carefully while he kissed down her stomach. He checked her reaction before giving her newly exposed womanhood a testing lick. She tasted wonderful. Like honey only sweeter and more addictive than any alcohol. Ron tasted her over and over, dipping his tongue into every crevice of her feminine heat enthusiastic while he held her still by her thighs when she began to wreath with pleasure and excitement. He sucked on her clit and she was done. She screamed aloud as she came and he moaned before licking up her sweet nectar enthusiastically.

"Oh," she panted. Ron settled over her, his pants discarded finally to leave him bare, and stroked the sweat damp hair from her pretty face. "Ron, that was wonderful. You're an absolute sin, you know that?"

"Thanks. You're wonderful too. I love how you taste. Wanna taste?" He held up two fingers that had been rubbing what he had missed from inside her and she hesitated before parting her lips. He moaned as she sucked on his coated fingers and pressed his erection against her. "Damn, 'Mione. When did you get so sexy?"

She giggled and put her arms around his neck. "Just going on instinct, love."

"Those are some damn good instincts," he said with a grin. He kissed her deeply and used his knee to part her legs. "Ready?"

"Don't suppose you have any protection?" she asked softly, suddenly worried. He grabbed up his wand and pressed the tip to her stomach gently as though asking if it was okay. She nodded despite her surprise that he knew a contraceptive charm. He noticed her surprised expression and whispered, "Don't think less of me for knowing it. Dad taught it to all of us when he gave us 'the talk'. Even Ginny."

He shuddered at that part and she smiled. "Well, cast it. This won't kill my chances of having kids, will it?"

"Nope. Only lasts twelve hours." He muttered some words she quickly absorbed to her memory and her stomach glowed from the spell. "There."

He discarded his wand on top of his pants and bent her legs so he could position himself between them. "When you're ready."

"Now. Do it now." He slid inside her and she cried out from the pain of him breaking her virginal barrier. Ron flinched and dug his teeth into his bottom lip painfully, punishing himself for causing her pain. He whispered profuse apologies but didn't move out. He knew she needed to adjust. Finally, Hermione wiggled a bit and he slowly began to move. Pain turned to pleasure, gasps turned to moans, and apologies turned to words of love. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist to help him get deeper and they both moaned at the new sensation. "Harder."

He nodded and began to move faster and harder. She began to babble out words that meant nothing really. The only things that made sense that came from her tempting lips were the words please and Ron and she gasped those a lot. Ron groaned her name while he grunted from effort. He lost it when she screamed his name pleadingly. He began to pound into her with all his strength.

"Are you close, 'Mione?" he panted into her ear. She nodded. "How can I make you come?"

"Harder. Faster. Please, Ron," she moaned. He did as told, lifting her hips to get a better angle. She began to scream in pleasure, gripping the bench desperately to keep from floating into space because surely gravity and reality didn't exist. The only things that actually existed were her, Ron, and their feelings for each other. "I need…Please."

"We're gonna come together, Hermione, but you've gotta help me out," he whispered. He couldn't hold out much longer. She reached down and began to finger her clit desperately. He moaned. "Excellent."

"I'm so close," she groaned. He kissed her as the lights finally exploded in her eyes. They both cried out together as his liquid mixed with her juices inside her, some of it leaking onto her thighs. He pulled out and moved himself to lie next to her on the bench once he regained himself. "Ron, that was…"

"Bloody brilliant," he said with a grin. "You're amazing, 'Mione. I don't deserve you." He stroked her brown hair from her face and continued to smile tenderly at her.

"Sometimes I think you deserve better, Ron. But thank you for saying that. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek gently and before they knew it, they were making love again. The second time left the exhausted so Hermione summoned two blankets to them and he laid one out on the floor behind the benches. Once she was settled on it, he lied down beside her and covered them up with the other blanket. "'Night."

"Good night." They spooned together lovingly and slept easily until they were awoken by the rising sun. Above them stood Harry and Ginny, smirks on their faces.

"So, we're not allowed to snog in public but you two can shag on the Quidditch pitch? Now, how is that right?" Ginny said smugly. Ron rolled his eyes and held the covers over Hermione protectively.

"Go to hell, both of you."

"I'm so telling Mum, Ron."

"You do that and I swear you won't have all that hair anymore," Ron threatened angrily. Hermione blushed nervously and moved closer to Ron. He put his arms around her and said, "Name your price."

"You stop hounding us and we'll keep quiet," Harry piped up. "That means no more making faces when we kiss, interrupting us on 'accident', or telling us to knock it off."

"Fine, whatever. Would you go away now?" Harry and Ginny laughed as they ran off. Little did Ron know that they had just come from the Gryffindor locker room where they had had their own little round of lovemaking. Ron rubbed Hermione's arm supportively and she smiled softly before leaning up to kiss him. He lowered her to the blanket gently with a grin.

Hermione was with Ron through Fred's funeral, studying for their NEWTs, taking over as George's partner, and applying to be an Auror. When they were nineteen, he surprised her by renting a flat in Muggle London for them and asking her to marry him one day with an old family ring. It wasn't a diamond. It was a small pink pearl and she loved it. They moved into the flat and got married less than a year later only a month after Harry and Ginny. Then one day, Ron came back from work to find Hermione curled up on a ball on their bed.

"Darling? What's the matter?" he asked as he sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Did something happen?"

"Ron, we haven't discussed children yet." He was a little startled but he took off his shoes and crawled under the covers with her. "Do you want them?"

"I'd love them," he said with a smile. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do. How would you feel about a child now?" she asked hesitantly, her back to him.

"Hermione, are you…?" She nodded and his face split into a grin. He wrapped her in his arms and whispered, "Well, that settles it. We're getting that house we saw a few days ago. Are you ready for a baby, 'Mione?"

"What choice do we have?" she asked softly. "Are you?"

"More than ready. I can't wait to see your belly all swollen and hold our baby girl. Think she'll look like you?" He rubbed her stomach below her belly button gently and she felt her heart fill with joy. She had been so worried he wouldn't want their child but she could feel the joy rolling off him.

"I didn't say it was a girl," she said with a smile.

"Aw, but I want a girl like her mummy," he pretended to whine. She laughed as he began to kiss her shoulders. "Well, maybe with my freckles but that's all. She has to look exactly like you."

"And why is that?" He could be such a goofball sometimes, she decided.

"Because then she'll be the second most beautiful girl on the planet," he whispered tenderly. Hermione's eyes filled with tears at his sweetness and she turned over to kiss her husband and best friend gently. They made love in celebration then he made a large dinner and invited his parents over. They were both overjoyed to learn they were going to have another grandchild.

Soon, little Rose Virginia Weasley was born and Ron spent almost all his time dotting on her. She was his little princess and he often thanked Hermione for giving him such a gift. When Rose was one though, they learned they were to have another baby. Neither Ron nor Hermione could be happier. They readied a room in their four bedroom house and spent hours talking to little Rosie about what kind of sibling she wanted even though she had yet to learn to form complete sentences.

Neither could believe how wonderful their lives had become. Their life was perfect once their baby boy was born and all because of Harry Potter. Because if they hadn't met Harry, they probably wouldn't have even spoken to each other during that first year of Hogwarts and love never would've been born. So they named their son Hugo Harry Weasley but never told him why. They didn't need to feed his ego.

_**Finir**_** !**

**Okay, I know it sucked but I have a cold! That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it anyway. Thank you for reading and please be sure to hit that little button or favorite! I'd be honored!**


End file.
